Tongue Tied
by Ecchi-sama
Summary: Mello is wandering around Wammy's, bored out of his mind. That is until he sees L with a starnge pink drink that he has never seen before. Made as a tribute for Mello's 19th Birthday! 12/13/08 LXMello. shounen ai. oneshot.


Mello is wandering around Wammy's, bored out of his mind. That is until he finds L in the kitchen with a pink drink he has never seen before. This is a oneshot smut fic in honor of Mello's 19th Birthday!(12/13/08) The pairing is LXMello.

**WARNING TO THOSE HOMPHOBES OUT THERE:** This IS a shounen ai fic(guyxguy), so leave if you do not like that kind of stuff.

A long column of white words rolled up the black background of the big screen TV as Mello stood to stretch. He had spent the entire day watching a random variety of movies. He yawnedand turned to crack his back as he looked at the digital clock hanging from the south wall of the living room he had spent the majority of his life in. Midnight. Great, that meant no one else should be awake and that the kitchen was empty.

He slowly made his way out the room and towards the kitchen. As he got closer, he noticed the light flooding through the doorway and into the large hallway. _'Dammit,_' he thought angrily, clenching his gloved hands, _'it better not be Near trying to eat my chocolate again..._'

He peeked through and was greeted by the blinding light. His glassy blue eyes shut as he walked into the room. The man standing near the counter turned towards his younger companion. "Mihael, I didn't realize anyone else was awake," he said, turning his attention back to the counter.

Mello squinted up at the mess of black hair as he walked over to the refridgerator. "I just finished my movie marathon." L turned to give him a questioning look, "Marathon?" The blonde boy rumaged around until he found his target. "Yeah," he unwrapped his chocolate bar as he spoke, "I couldn't find anything else to do today, so I found a bunch of Watari's old movies and watched them."

L sighed, "I see." He walked over to the table and sat down. Mello watched as he took a drink from a tall glass of a pink liquid he had never seen before. "What is that?" L followed his gaze to the cup that was set before him. He took another sip and licked his lips, "It's called a Shirley Temple." Mello raised a curious eyebrow, "Shirley Temple?"

"Yes," he motioned for the younger male to sit beside him, "it's a drink that was named after a famous actress." "Why did they name it after her?" Mello questioned as he took a bite of his chocolate. "She was a sweet little girl that everyone loved," he took another sip,"so they named it after her."

Mello stared at the drink as he took several more bites. "Does that mean it's sweet?" L smiled at his companion. "Why would they name it after her if it wasn't?" Mello glared at him for a moment before looking back at the drink. "Can I have a sip?" L removed the cherries from the drink before he pushed it over, "Go ahead."

Intense blue eyes stared into the pink, almost peach, colored liquid. He took a small, uneasy sip. He pulled back as L took back the cup and took a sip for himself. The elder man chuckled at the disgusted expression on his friend's face. "I take it you didn't enjoy it." Mello reluctantly swallowed. "That was really bitter." L raised an eyebrow, "Was it really?" He took another sip and savored it. He shrugged after a moment, "I guess he just have different ideas of bitter."

Mello rolled his eyes and took another bite of chocolate. He watched as L took one of the cherries and ate it. "Hey, Nii-san." "Hmm?" Mello watched as L ate another cherry. "Can you tie a knot in that cherry stem with your tongue?" L stared at him, "That was an awfully random question..." Mello blushed a little and looked away. "I was just wondering," he mumbled just loud enough for L to hear.

"Well, I've never done it before," L let out, examining the cherry stem as he ate his last cherry, "Want to see if I can?" The blonde looked back at him and shrugged, "Do whatever you want."

L stared at the stem a moment longer before putting it into his mouth. Mello watched intently, noticing L's mouth moving around a bit. The black-haired man looked up at the ceiling, focusing entirely on tying the knot. After a few silent moments, he pulled it out, a knot easily visible from where Mello sat. "Oh wow, who would have thought."

L raised an eyebrow for the upteenth time, " 'Who would have thought' what?" he questioned, taking yet another sip of the Shirley Temple. Mello's mouth turned from a thin line to a sly smile as he replied, "You know what they say about people who can do that, right?" L stared at him, waiting for him to answer his own question.

The blonde stood up and walked over to the trash can to throw away his chocolate bar wrapper. "They say that people who can do that are great kissers." L's eyes widened, unbeknowst to the blonde.

"Do you really believe things like that?" L questioned, standing to put his now empty cup into the sink. Mello shrugged as he retrieved another chocolate bar from the fridge. "Well, I won't believe it 'till I've kissed someone who has done it." L smirked and turned to the boy. He took a quick glance at the clock before he walked closer.

"Is that so?" L mused. Unaware of the older man's approach, Mello took a bite of his chocolate. "Of course, you never know unless you try." "So, if you want to find out, why don't you kiss me?" Mello's eyes widened, his chocolate dropping to the floor.

"W-what?!" he turned to the older man, crushing their lips together. The blonde struggled a bit and broke the kiss. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he yelled. L shushed him before answering, "It was a kiss, idiot." Mello gapped at the plyful expression on L's face. "I liked it," he simply remarked, "Your lips are so warm and soft." Mello grew hysterical, "Shut up! Don't say that!" he blushed a dark crimson as he backed away a little bit. "Come on, Mihael, you can't tell me that didn't excite you at least a tiny bit."

Mello stopped short and thought about it. "I..." L raised a curious eyebrow, "You what?" Mello swallowed hard before slowly answering, "I don't know if I liked it." L gave him a pout. "Why not? Are you so used to Matt kissing you that you-" "I DON'T KISS MATT!" Mello yelled in his defence as L shushed him again. "Then why don't you know if you liked it or not?"

The blonde was too embarressed to speak. He looked down and saw his chocolate bar siting sad and alone on the floor. "Would you like to try it again?" Mello's bright blue eyes shot back up and connected to dark, mischevious ones, making him even more embarressed. L didn't wait for an answer as he leaned down and connected their lips once again. This time, Mello melted into it as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. His lips were soft but cold. Mello gathered some strength and slithered his tongue into L's wet mouth. He could taste that bitter drink as well as the cherries his companion had eaten not too long before. The blonde moaned as their tongues collided and L took his turn tasting the sweet chocolate. L slowly pulled away and watched as Mello caught his breath.

"Well?" Mello slunk away and picked up his chocolate bar. "Well what?" L pouted playfully, "Did you like it?" Mello blushed and took another bite of his chocolate. "I-" he swallowed, "I guess..." L smiled at the younger lovingly, "Good, so now you know that people who can tie knots in their mouths are good kissers." Mello blushed. "Yeah, whatever." L sighed. He walked over to the younger male and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Mihael."

Mello's eyes widened as he watched the man stretch and exit the room. He looked up at the clock. 12:58. '_He better have a present for me.'_ He took another bite as he exited the kitchen.

* * *

So? How was it? Yeah, it is a bit late, but at least I wrote it. I have another fic for Ouran High School Host Club that I was supposed to post just after Halloween. I haven't even finished that one yet. Damn. Well, I hope you liked this. Please review.

愛 Ecchi


End file.
